Everybody Loves Horo
by Lemon Wine
Summary: [HAITUS]Hao. Ren. Yoh. Three eager bachelors and just one innocent Ainu. Let the games begin. !Yaoi! Vote for who YOU want to win! Read & Review please! May contain Lemons...
1. Movie Night?

**Everybody loves Horo:**

_Hao. Ren. Yoh. Three eager bachelors and just one innocent Ainu. Let the games begin. _

0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0

"Hmmm…Ren? What're you looking at?"

"Nothing, there was a mosquito on the wall and it was annoying me."

''Oh"

Horokeu Usui blinked quickly, a curious expression on his face as he questioned the said Chinese Shaman. He, Ren, Hao and Yoh were all sitting in the living room of the Funbari Onsen, watching a movie filled with mindless violence, and none of the others seemed to be paying attention, other then the Ainu himself of course.

Hao had sat himself next to the blue-haired shaman quickly as soon as the movie had began, and sometimes Horo would find a hand being wrapped around his waist, or the older Asakura twin would snuggle up to him, earning glares from Ren, which earned the purple haired shaman a tongue stuck out in his direction, courtesy of the fire master himself.

On that note, Ren had sat on the couch directly across from Horohoro and Hao, and kept a steely golden eye on them through out the entire film, sending death stares at Hao before turning back to the movie for a few moments and sighing in an irritated fashion.

Yoh on the other hand, had offered to get the Ainu a soda, some popcorn, anything he wanted, sitting himself at the foot of the couch Hao and Horo shared at the moment with a lazy grin spread across his face. He was watching the movie at times, but seemed more focused on making sure that Horokeu was as comfortable as possible most of time.

Horohoro, being the naïve innocent he was, seemed oblivious to all the attention he was receiving from the others, and focused all his attention on the movie. An hour and a half went by until the Ainu began to feel his eye-lids droop… The movie was nearly over, and all the violence was finished, which only left for the smooth, peaceful ending. The boring part in his mind. Letting out a yawn he had not been expecting to come out, Horo rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room. Hao was sitting next to him, leaning a bit closer every few seconds, Ren was watching the older Asakura with malice, and Yoh was leaning against his leg, staring at the television screen blankly.

"Hey you guys? I'm really tire---"

Horohoro began to speak, but the instant his voice sounded, three heads snapped in his direction, all eyes focused on him.

"You're tired! Here, I'll go get you a blanket!" Yoh offered, standing up and rushing out of the room.

"No…He needs to go to his room. Horo, come, I'm tired as well, let's retire for the night" Ren spoke confidently, making his way toward the halls where all the rooms were located.

"Aww! Horo, stay here with me until the movie is over…If you fall asleep I'll take you to your room! I promise" Hao said slowly, watching the Ainu with large eyes.

"No. If he stays here he will get sick. The screen doors and windows do not keep out the wind so he needs to go to his room with me. We must train tomorrow very early in morning" The Tao retorted before anyone could speak. "Besides, I'm sure he doesn't want to be near you" he added quickly, smirking at the look on Hao's face.

"Horohoro! I got you a blanket… You must be cold" Yoh ran into the room once more, clutching a blanket tightly to his chest as he made his way over to where the three other shaman were located.

"Uhh… Thanks Yoh" the onyx-eyed boy said quickly, grabbing the blanket and attempting to wrap it around himself.

"Here, let me do that for you" Hao offered, leaning in close to the Ainu until his mouth was directly above his ear. "This'll keep you nice and warm so we can have fun tonight…You are staying with me, right?" he whispered lowly, nipping the ear for a moment before quickly covering the ice shaman in the blanket and snuggling next to him. Horo jumped slightly at the small prick in his ear, turning to stare at the older Asakura with surprised expression on his face.

The Tao, seeing the odd movement Hao made on _his _territory, walked quickly over to the fire shaman, yanking him off the blunette and dragging him towards the bedrooms. Hao's room, being the first on the left of the hall, was in clear view when Ren yanked the door open, tossed the eldest Asakura inside, and slammed the door shut. Turning to stare at the two remaining shaman in the living room, the Chinese shaman simply glared and made his way to his own room.

Horo cocked his head to side, clutching the blanket tightly around him and standing up. This entire ordeal had taken at least five minutes, and the movie credits were now rolling. "Yoh, maybe we should go to sleep now?" the Ainu suggested softly, turning to look at the younger Asakura with an amused expression on his face. "Yeah, sure, let's go then" the brunette agreed, grabbing Horo's arm gently and walking towards the hallway.

Horo's room was in between Hao's and Yoh's and directly across from Ren's, so, after being led to his 'home' by the younger of the Asakura twins, he shut the door quietly behind him, yawning loudly. Pulling his pants off and taking off his jacket, the Ainu was completely unaware of three doors in the hall opening simultaneously as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over his head.

Outside the Horokeu's room, three pairs of eyes all watched each other carefully. One pair was glaring, one was flashing mischievously, and the last pair simply lifted both eyebrows in apparent surprise.

"What are you doing here Ren? And you too Hao?" the owner of the surprised pair of eyes grinned, stepping into the dim light to reveal that it was Yoh…Again.

"I could ask you the same thing" Golden, glaring eyes flashed in brief annoyance as Tao Ren stepped forward, eyes locked with the others.

"Me…I was gong to go see if Horo-chan would let me sleep in his bed with him tonight…I'm cold" Hao smirked at the other two, ignoring the looks he got before starting to walk towards the Ainu's room. "You'd better not" The Tao spoke up, taking a quick step and blocking his path. Yoh simply stood there, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was gonna go turn off the T.V. We left it on" he lied, walking down the hall and away from the other two. The younger Asakura knew a fight would break between those two soon and he wanted to be no where near when it happened

"I can go wherever I want Renny-kun" Hao smirked at the Tao, brushing past him and lifting his hand up to knock on the door. "You had better not" The Chinese said sharply, grabbing his wrist and stopping before he could knock on the oblivious Ainu's door. Before Hao could respond, the same door slid open to reveal a tired looking Horohoro only in his boxers and a thin white T-shirt.

"Could you guys keep it down please, I'm trying to sleep" he muttered between a yawn, giving a sleepy smile and then beginning to slide the door shut again, completely unaware of the two now blushing in his presence. "Wait Horo-kun! I'm cold and Ren is being mean to me… Can I stay in your bed with you for awhile?" before the Tao could say anything, Hao had spoken and beat him to hit. The Ainu blinked drowsily at the older Asakura for a moment before simply nodding and opening so that he could step through, toot tired to really think straight. "Just please be quiet..." he responded groggily, starting to slide the door as soon as the fire shaman had entered. Hao smirked over his shoulder to the purple haired shaman just before the door 'clicked' shut.

Ren gaped.

That asshole! That stupid fire wielding asshole was taking _his _Horo! Tomorrow he would make sure that the Ainu saw none of Hao, and only him. Glaring at the closed door, he walked off to his own room angrily, shutting the door behind him just in time to see a rather confused Yoh looking at Hao's empty room, the door wide open, and then pausing as he listened to muffled voices from Horo's room. With a defeated sigh, the younger Asakura twin made his way to his own part of the house…Maybe tomorrow he could get Horo to go to movies with him or something…

0o0o0o0o0

Hao grinned, leaping into bed behind Horo and staring at the Ainu happily. "Thanks Horo-kun" he said with a slight smirk, hearing the muffled "No problem" in reply and sighing in bliss. Horokeu was _his _and no one else's…

He watched the blunette as he began to drift off to sleep, the way his deep obsidian eyes fluttered softly shut and his mouth opened a bit. The fire shaman listened as his breathing slowed, his chest moving up and down gently as the boy shifted a bit, getting into a more comfortable position. Hesitating for only a moment, Hao lifted his hand up slightly, reaching out to touch the Ainu's face.

With a slight gasp of surprise, he trailed a finger around the snow boy's soft cheeks, mesmerized by delicate feel of his skin. Moving gently towards his lips, his felt them with the type of care one would give a young infant, as if they would break if handled too roughly. Smiling possessively at the boy next to him, Hao knew that some day, those lips would be his. Not Ren's, not Yoh's, but _his_.

Wrapping an arm around the waist of the unknowing Horohoro next to him, the fire shaman knew that tonight, he would get some good sleep…With _his _innocent little Ainu.

0o0o0o0o0

Ren glared at the ceiling, lying on his bed, still fully dressed. How dare Hao take what he wanted! He was a Tao for god's sake! Shifting his position a bit to stare at the door, he nearly yelled in anger when he heard a small gasp from Horo's room, Hao's gasp. Gritting his teeth, the Chinese boy knew that tomorrow, he would wake up early and whisk Horo away before anyone could notice. They had been planning to train together the next day anyway. Ren just had to make sure Hao wasn't informed in the process…

0o0o0o0o0

The youngest of the Asakura twins sighed miserably from his position on his windowsill, where he stared up lazily at the sky. Why did his onii-chan always get what Yoh, himself, wanted? Glancing at the wall that separated Horo's room and his own, he gave a slight smile. Tomorrow he would just have to get Horo to pay some more attention to him…

--------------

Thanks for reading!

Well, what did you think? I know it was a slightly slow start, but it was the first chapter! XD

I am a rabid Horo x anybody fan… So, if you review, please vote on who you want to 'win' the Ainu… It could even be someone other then Hao, Ren or Yoh! X3

Whoever gets the most votes by the end of this fic wins!

Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, and P-L-E-A-S-E review!

Dun' forget to vote! XD

Lemon Wine


	2. And So It Begins

Everybody Loves Horo: Chapter Two

Well! I've never ever gotten so many reviews for one chapter…Ever! X3…You guys make me feel all warn and fuzzy inside!-glomps you all-

Well… The score so far is (If you put: 'I don't know' , I just gave each guy a vote and if you put 'either of the Asakuras', I put a vote for each of them' XP):

Hao: 5

Ren: 4 (OMG Rens' losing!)

Yoh: 6

Lyserg/ Horo being straight (gasp) : 1 ;-;… hehe… X3 this was my favorite review X3

And uhh… One vote for Mrs. Usui XP ( Check the reviews if you wanna know what I'm talking about X3)

Depending one how many votes each guy gets per chapter, will determine how well the chapter (or part) or 'that day' goes for him… Only a few votes (compared to the others) and it will go bad… Lotsa votes and it's a Horo love fest! (( I may write a lemon in here for the helluv it X3…SO when you vote for your character this chapter, please include 'no lemon' or 'yes lemon' … XP… Thanks, and remember… If you vote and review XP for every chapter your character choice has a better chance of winning the Ainu...

Jeeze…Horo sounds more like a 'thing' then a person right now… XP))

Enough rambling from me! On with the story!

---------------------

"Baka Ainu, Wake up…"

A soft voice prodded none other then Usui Horokeu from his unusually peaceful sleep, someone shaking his shoulder gently. Blinking sleepily, he stared blankly at the first thing he saw: Asakura Hao, asleep, with his arms wrapped tightly around the Ainu's waist as he muzzled the boy's neck gently, his hair tickling the snow shaman…

Still half asleep, Horo sighed blissfully, almost inaudibly as he leaned into the fire shamans' warm embrace, letting a quiet moan escape his lips, much to the dismay of the Tao attempting to wake him up…

Smiling drowsily for a moment, the scenario of pyromaniac in his bed finally set in, and Horohoro suddenly sat up with wide eyes, a shocked expression on his face. "There, now get up and push that dolt who so irritably attached himself at your hip off the bed" There was that voice again. Wait, was that…?

"Ren? What're you doing -- hrhmph!"

The ice shaman had begun to begin his normal loud exclamation of shock when the Tao's cold hand pressed itself against his mouth, muffling his voice. "Shhhh…" was all he said before glaring down at the Asakura on the bed and nudging him a bit with his arm. "Get your ass up Horokeu, we are training this morning if I recall correctly" the Chinese boy said quickly, his mouth a thin line. It wasn't that he wanted to be mean to the Ainu, but it was just part of his personality…

"Mahh…Ren… But it's so early…" The blunette whispered, making to fall slowly back down on the bed… If it wasn't for a small, pale arm belonging to the Tao that immediately held him up and then moved towards where Hao still had a firm grip around Horos' waist…

Grabbing the tan arm in a death-like grip, Ren pried the Asakura of Horokeu without so much as making him groan… He was truly in a deep sleep, and it angered the Tao to know that was all because of _his_ Ainu! Turning his glance in the said Usuis' direction, he did not realize he was staring until a voice broke him from his thoughts:

"Uhh, Ren? What're you looking at?"

"N-Nothing you baka! Now get up… I'll be waiting in the fields"

Standing up quickly and giving the Ainu a half-hearted glare Ren left; but not before grabbing Hao by the hair (earning a pained yelp) and dragging him out of the room as well…

All that Horo heard was a loud "What the fuck do you think you're doing Tao?" then a fleshy thump sound, and silence once more… Rubbing his tired eyes, the Ainu sat back down on the bed, leaning against the pillow. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a few seconds. It's not like he would fall asleep or anything…

Mere moments later the blunette was completely out of it once more, sprawled across the bed as an impatient Chinese shaman waited for him outside the inn…

A second passed by, then a minute, then ten, and when it reached the half hour mark, Ren was seething.

Marching through the house and ignoring a half-asleep Manta who was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal, the Tao stormed off to the Ainu's room again, wrenched the door open and began to yell:

"YOU BAKA! I SAID TO-"

He was cut off at the sight, the incredibly cute sight might he add, of the said blunette fast asleep, emitting soft snores. His face was half-buried in a pillow, and he looked so peaceful whilst mumbling something in-audible every few moments.

Ren was immediately silenced.

Sighing exasperatedly, the purple haired boy sat on the edge of the bed, making as little noise and motion as possible, and watched the Ainu sleep, a peaceful expression passing on his face as well (compared to the normal scowl). He leaned down over Horo, brushing some of his icy blue bangs away from his face and admiring him from afar…

As the Chinese boy watched the Ainu carefully, he noticed he was stirring slightly, and immediately leapt off the bed, and stood next to him… Placing a hand on Horokeus' shoulder, he shook gently, prodding the boy once again awake…

"Mahh…Ren?"

…

"REN? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep again! Don't hit me please!...Please?"

Horo had immediately sat up, placing his arms over his face and expecting either an angry outburst, or a slap across the back of the head…Typical Ren things…Unusually, neither happened.

Peeping out from behind the fingers splayed across his face in an attempt to block the pain he was almost sure would come, the snow shaman was amazed to see Ren, _Tao _Ren, simply giving him an amused sort of stare.

No hit, no insult, no mental abuse…

Just a stare.

Shaking his head and lowering his arms, Horo knew this would be a weird day…

He woke up with Hao in his bed, and now Ren was being patient…

Yes, today would be awkward.

"Uhh…I'll just get changed and we can go d-do that training, eh?" Came the Ainu's meek words.

"No, it's too late. We will have to continue with that tomorrow morning, just come get breakfast…" With those words, the purple haired shaman left, leaving a very confused Horo in his wake.

Scrambling to get changed into some day clothes as soon as the door shut, minutes after he was awakened for the second time, the blue haired shaman was up and out in the kitchen in no time. He was lucky to _not _have Ren on his case and he wanted to keep it that way…

Scurrying down the hall while still pulling on his grey T-shirt, the Ainu made his way to the kitchen table where more and more of the inn's inhabitants were walking drowsily over to the break-fast table…

Tamoa was already in the kitchen, making the said meal along with Ryu, Lyserg and Manta. Anna was sitting idly at the head of the table, reading a magazine while casting glares in Yohs' direction, who was sitting drowsily at the other end of the table and simply locked eyes with Horo as soon as the blunette had come into sight… Ren was leaning against the wall, and as soon as the ice shaman had stepped into the kitchen, he took a seat with two empty chairs at his side (that is until Chocolove came bustling out of his room and took a seat to his left), simply casting an odd glance at Horokeu before closing both eyes. And Faust was sitting out on the patio, talking in quiet whispers with is ghostly lover Eliza…

The only person missing was Hao, and only the mentioned Tao knew why.

Seeing that their were only two seats left, one next to Anna and the other along-side Ren, the Ainu walked over to where the said purple haired boy was sitting and took a seat casually, glancing at him for a moment before beginning his usual morning routine:

"Tamoa! Is break-fast ready yet?"

"Not yet Horokeu-kun, just a few more minutes…" came the soft reply, and Horo groaned resting his head against table, his stomach rumbling loudly as he uttered a deafening "I'm so hungry!"

Ren sent a half-hearted glare in the blunettes direction, but did not yell at him as he usually would, in fact he did quite the opposite…

"The food will be here soon, just wait a bit longer, alright?"

All the inhabitants of the room turned to stare for a moment. Ren being nice? To _Horohoro? _That was a new improvement, though, the Tao seemed to have been warming up to Ainu for weeks now, not yelling at him as much, siding with him in some discussions and what not, but most people thought of it as a passing phase…

A long, rather silent moment passed until Four figures entered the dining room from the side door that led to the kitchen, each carrying plates of hot steaming eggs and sesame rolls, Ryu trailing behind with a jugs of milk and water, along with a cup of coffee for Anna.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Came Horo's ecstatic voice as a plate of eggs was placed in front of him, and he immediate grabbed his chop-sticks, splitting them apart and saying a brief "Itadakimasu!" and digging in. Ren on the other hand poured himself a glass of milk and ate at a slower pace, face twitching slightly as a bit of egg landed on his plate from the Ainu eating so-rabidly next to him. That caused Yoh to laugh slightly, in turn making Horo to grin over to the younger Asakura sheepishly.

During breakfast, Hao emerged from the hallway with an irritated expression on his normally smug face, and when he noticed the Tao and Horo sitting next to each other, he silently fumed, snatching a roll from Rens' plate as he passed a heading towards the front door without a word…

"Hao! Where're you going?" Came the ice shamans food-filled question, and the older Asakura turned with a simple smile, placing one finger to his lips. "It's a surprise… Just make sure you're not doing anything around seven tonight, eh?" And with that, he left, poncho flowing behind him. Horo cocked his head to the side, half an egg roll still hanging out of his mouth, chop-sticks posed to grab another one. For a few seconds his innocent little brain tried to comprehend what was going on, but he simply shrugged and continued eating…

Ren glared, crossing both arms and suddenly losing his appetite. Yoh frowned slightly and then continued eating, and the other seemed un-affected, except for Lyserg who glanced from Haos' retreating back to Ren, and then to Yoh and finally ending on Horo. The emerald haired dowser put two and two together and then smiled slightly, shaking his head. The ice shaman was the object of the other threes' attention… It was a love triangle err- square.

After another ten minutes of cheap conversation and a golden eyed and brown-orbed stare in a certain black-eyed boy direction, everyone was satisfied and stuffed, ready to begin their day's routine, what ever plan that may be;

Anna went to the living room where she promptly sat down to watch television; Ryu, Tamoa and Lyserg went to the grocery store and Chocolove had managed to drag Manta into town with him, claiming to know something "really funny". Faust had left with Eliza moments later for a walk in the park.

So that left just Ren, Yoh and Horokeu in the dining room, with no idea what to do.

"So, what do we do now?" Came the Asakuras' ever lazy voice, raising the question that they had all been thinking…

"I dunno, I wanna know where Hao went!" Came the present Ainus' quick answer, excitement ringing throughout every syllable…

"Well I don't, who wants to know what the idiot is up to anyway" Ren put in, his usual amount of cheerfulness the same: absolutely none.

"Well it had to do with me… I wanna know! Come on Ren… You'll come with me, right Yoh?" The blue haired boy pouted, thrusting his lower lip out and glancing at his two companions…

The Tao stared with interest, mainly at Horo's jutted bottom lip: It was just begging to be sucked on. But alas, the Ainu was not his…yet. So no such actions could be preformed.

The brunette in the room cocked his head to the side, giving a lazy shrug. "I'll do what-ever you guys choose to do, it doesn't matter to me" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly at the other two, though his chocolate brown eyes stayed locked on Horokeu.

"I do not want to follow your imbecile of a brother and waste the entire day tailing him like some lost puppy! Horo, Yoh I suggest; No, I deeply encourage you choose something a bit more… Intelligent to do" The Chinese boy declared, crossing his arms and watching the other two through his dark purple bangs. Horohoro sighed slightly but said nothing, and Yoh smiled again, blinking…

"-Well, I wanted to go watch clouds in the morning-"

"-I was planning to go across town a dine at a Chinese restaurant that has just been opened-"

"-I have to go with Hao tonight, but I'll hang with you guys for now-"

Three sentences were said at the same time. Three mouths opened to speak at the same time. And three friends all looked at each other in surprise at, you guessed it, the same time.

The purple haired boy simply scoffed, adding a quick "I have a coupon for two, and I wish to bring Horokeu because he still believes my cultured food is disgusting… I will prove him wrong" Ren knew this was an excuse for bringing Horo, and that he simply wanted to be with the Ainu alone for some time, but he would not admit it.

Yoh on the other hand gave that lazy grin of his and turned to Horo, nodding at Ren quickly. "Okay, how about we-" he was cut off at the glare Ren sent him that clearly stated 'I-think-cloud-watching-is-stupid' "Err- Horo and I go watch the sky for awhile, and then we come back here and you two can go to that one Chinese place you were talking about…And then Horohoro, you can go with onii-chan tonight and now none of us is bored!"

The younger Asakura spoke with a dignified air, as if he had just solved a complicated problem. It was not, of course, but at least it got the day through…

Now, time for some cloud watching with blue-head there…

-----------------------

Well, the next chapter will describe Horo's err--- interesting day… X3

Sky-watching with Yoh, lunch with Ren and who knows what with Hao later on…

Thanks so much for reading, and I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit err…slow?… XP…

Please remember to review and include a vote (for Hao, Ren or Yoh) and 'lemon' or 'no lemon' (for those of you who don't know, a lemon is a sex scene described quite… detailed -insert nose bleed- X3)

Ja ne'

LEMON wine

**Review Response Things**

**sweetsorrowthroughEternity – **Hao x Horo… hehe… Let's see if he wins… but don't worry, I have something special planned for those two on the 'date' -wink wink- Thanks for reviewing!

**Rin – **Poor Yoh! -hands him an orange as well- He's in the lead so far! Maybe Horo'll have more fun sky-watching with him then with Ren or Hao… X3 Thanks for the review!

**DayDrEaMiNg-child – **Kyahh! I love Horo x Ren so much… But there so many fics about it! But, you're vote has been cast! Hopefully Ren can gain a few more votes this chapter! Gracias para el review! XP

**DarkTaoAngel – **There are no Horo x Yoh stories around -pouts-… But, Ren x Horo is amazing none the less! Thanks you so much for the review!

**Deshi – sama – **Either one of the twins, eh? I agree… But I love all the pairings so that's why I let all of you guys vote! I can't decide! Ne who, thanks for the review!

**DarkLuminesence – **hehe! Another Horo/Yoh? Wow… That pairing is popular… X3…Thanks for voting and reviewing!

**Sugar hype queen - **Horo/Hao… Variety! Yep -nods- XD… Thanks for the vote!

**troetel - **hugs Horo as well I do feel bad for him! He's got lazy Yoh, proper Ren and Who knows what Hao! Haha… Another Yoh vote! Thanks for the review XD

**Mrs. Usui – **Heh! Thanks! Hmm… Horokeu all to yourself? -pouts- but I want him too! XD… Thanks for the review!

**onegai – onegai - -**gasp- Horohoro…Straight? -faints- never! …heh… That was my favorite review ever! XD… Hmm…Lyserg thrown into the Horo love mix might not be such a bad idea though… Ne who, thanks for vote/review!

**Andie – **Mahh! Give me love! I love…err- love! XD… Finally! Another 'Horo-is-a-uke' fan! He so is a uke -nods- … XD! Thanks for the review!

**lOSTmYpAIN – **Horo/Ren! -smiles- They're so cute… Thanks for the review! X3

**tennisstar1 – **Yoh/Horo it is! Yay! Thanks you for reviewing!

**Chio-sama –** Hehe… Voted up! Thanks for reviewing!

------------------------

P-L-E-A-S-E review


	3. Poorly Written Fluff

Everybody Loves Horo: Chapter Three D

Woo-hoo! Chapter Three…This is where it all starts to begin… And expect a lemon sooner or later… -wink wink-

Alrighty! Here is the score so far-

Ren: 14 (WoW…Now Rens' winning X3)

Yoh: 13

Hao: 11 (Poor Hao ;;)

The Asakura's are tied while Ren sits happily up top…For now.

This chapter is dedicated to **Andie **and** troetel** !

Woo… On with the Horo-filled smut story… XP

-----------------------------------

_Now, time for some cloud watching with blue-head there…_

"Alright! Let's go Yoh!" The Ainu whooped happily, standing up from his chair quickly…Unfortunately, it was a bit too quickly and in turn the boy fell over, landing on the ground face first. The two who remained sitting at the table kept silent for a moment, Ren throwing a slightly amused expression while Yoh simply blinked blankly down at the blunette.

Horokeu immediate sat up, rubbing his forehead with a confused and rather disgruntled look on his face. "Mmm…That hurt!" He whined softly, whimpering and blinking as his vision blurred slightly…

At that odd motion, Ren grew a bit concerned, watching as the ice shaman continued to bat his eyes, a dizzy look on his features. Opening his mouth to speak, he was immediately cut off by a lazy voice to his left…

Yoh.

"You okay Boroboro?" The younger Asakura asked softly, cocking his tan head to the side and glancing at the Tao from the corner of his deep brown eyes. It wasn't that he wanted to be mean or what could be considered 'possessive' towards Horo and annoy the purple haired boy, but he wanted to be the one that the Ainu knew cared about him _the most_. Not _Ren_ or _Hao_.

"Yoooh! It's Horohoro…Not Boroboro" The blunette murmured in a whine-like tone, standing up a bit hesitantly and shaking his head… "And yeah, I'm fine" he added while cracking a smile. There was a dizzy look about the ice shaman, but the other two chose to ignore it for the moment, seeing as he said he was okay.

The Asakura grinned, standing up as well and heading for the front door slowly, turning his head to the side to see if Horokeu was following and speaking a brief "Well, lets go watch clouds then, ne?" before continuing forwards again.

Casting a quick smile towards Ren and running to catch up with the brunette who was already out the door, Horo called "Come get me around twelve for lunch! Over his shoulder to the Chinese boy before slamming the door shut behind him. The Tao merely grunted…He had two hours to sit here and wait until the Ainu got hungry or he could think of something to tip the scales in his favor… Oh yes…Hao and Yoh would stand no chance at all!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yoh smiled, hands behind his head as he walked along the park-pathway with Horohoro, casting anxious glances over in the said shamans' direction ever few moments. The Ainu on the other hand was uncharacteristically somber, eyes staring up at the sky with a blank expression. After a few minutes of this, Yoh spoke up:

"Are you okay Horo?" He asked softly, half-lidded brown eyes showing slight concern and worry. "Yeah…I'm fine…Just a little tired, you know?" He responded quickly, giving a smile and sighing deeply. They walked in silence for another moment, until the brunette stopped, grabbing Horo gently by the hand, thus snapping him out of his thoughts…

"Here's good, ne? A nice view of the sky and a tree to sit under" The tan boy stated rather blandly, hand still clutching the Ainus' softly… Horokeu nodded, smiling and unconsciously gripping the Asakura tighter. It was either that he didn't notice or he didn't care…Either one was fine with Yoh.

Smiling in a small moment of personal triumph, he pulled the blunette over towards the shade of the largest tree near them…It just happened to be a sakura tree and with the small breeze blowing through the park, it made quite a lovely…And romantic spot.

Holding his tanned hand out, he caught a stray flower petal and handed it to the boy next to him, trying for a winning smile. Black eyes observed the pastel pink figure in his hand with a child-like gaze of curiosity. "These are so pretty… They don't have down in Hokkaido…" He said with a grin, releasing it and watching it as it fluttered away with a gentle current of wind.

Turning his brown eyes towards the sky, Yoh blinked when he saw and oddly shaped cloud…

"Hey…That's looks like a train, right?" The Asakura said happily, plopping down onto the ground and leaning against the base of the tree and staring at the said cloud unblinkingly, waiting for Horo to respond. "Nah…I think it looks more like a snake" the ice shaman said in response, sitting down next to Yoh with a bit more grace and stretching his limbs out while yawning… Feeling his eyes droop, the Ainu suddenly had an idea.

"It' so nice outside! Why don't we just nap for little…" He murmured, closing his eyes and listening as his 'cloud-watching' buddy hummed in thought…

"Eh, why not? It is really relaxing…" The Asakura responded, following in suit as closing his eyes…Though he also made to lean ever so slightly onto the Ainus' shoulder, loving his scent…

He smelled like freshly spilt rain.

Within seconds they were both fast asleep, leaning against each-other… Much to the dismay of a certain pyromaniac watching them from the bench across the pathway.

**_0x0 A Hour and a Half Later…0x0_**

"Ba….ake..Up!"

Horo blinked as something prodded him from his sleep for the second time that day… He couldn't understand the words thought…But it was the same voice from earlier as well…

"I said to wake up…It's time for lunch you baka…"

There was that voice again…Was it Yoh?

No, it was...

"Mmmm… Ren? Not yet… Five more minutes…" He muttered, burying his face in the closest and softest thing he could find…Which just happened to be Yohs' shirt, who was in turn, already awake and staring thoughtfully down at him with an odd gleam in his normally lazy brown eyes.

"Ren…What time is it?" The Asakura asked quickly, nudging Horokeu in the stomach gently…No matter how much he wanted them to stay in that position, fair was fair and it was Rens' turn to 'whisk' Horo away.

The Tao sneered lightly, offering a hand to help the Ainu up, who glanced up from his rather comfortable position in Yohs' shoulder and took it softly, still blinking the sleep from his eyes… "For your information, it's well been over three hours and I am quite hungry…Yoh, we will see you at the Onsen later, for now, Horo and I have an hour late lunch to attend to…" the Chinese boy said quickly, tapping his foot and waiting for the remaining shaman on the round to get up…

Yoh smiled, shaking his head, "Im gonna stay here for a little longer, it's relaxing, so I guess I'll just see you guys later…" he trailed off, glancing towards the blue abyss above them again. "Oh! And before you go… Me and Horo weren't sure about what that cloud looked like" The tanned boy said quickly, pointing into the sky towards the cloud they had been previously watching and sighing. "I say it looks like a train, and he thinks it's a snake… What do you say?" he questioned lightly, eyes narrowing when there was rustling in the bushes behind them…

The other two seemed not to notice the strange noise and Yoh decided not to mention it, he had a feeling he knew what, or rather who, it was…

The purple haired boy simply turning on his heel, snorting. "I do not participate in something as simple as cloud-gazing…" He said haughtily, motioning for the ice shaman to follow him.

Ren was in light thought as Horo and he left the grounds, contemplating what happened between the two at the park… One thing was for sure, Yoh was an idiot. And on some level, so was Horohoro. But he was fucking cute as well, so it didn't matter.

Glancing at the sky, he came to a conclusion…They were both idiots…

Because that cloud that _so_ looked like banana.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Horokeu and the Tao were out of sight, Yoh sighed, leaning against the tree and turning to look at the bushes again…

"Hey Hao, you can come out now, I know you're there…"

"Aww… ototou, I thought I was hiding so well! But listen up…I have a plan"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is…Fancy"

"Well, I for one am glad that it is… Or would you prefer eating at some dirt-bag hamburger joint…Hmmm?"

"No! I bet this place has great food! Even though it is Chinese…"

"And what, may I ask, is wrong with my countries food? Or did you forget that I will be paying for our little feast… Now go on, we are late for the reservation I made"

When they had reached the restaurant Ren had chosen, 'fancy' was hardly an understatement. With jet black walls and a ruby red roof topped off with gold lining and countless Chinese Mandarin symbols along a neon sign that read 'Exquisite Chinese Delicacies'; the simple-minded Usui Horokeu was shocked at the sheer size of this particular eating establishment, standing two stories high, with 'paper' like windows that let you see the silhouette of the countless diners inside, he was thrilled to enter and not needed be told twice.

"C'mon Ren, lets go!" The Ainu shouted happily, grabbing the Tao by the wrist and dragging him inside… Ren smirked for a moment, but hid it well when the ecstatic ice shaman in front of him turned to look at him with wide eyes…Everything was going just as planned. Horo was enthralled and the purple haired boy himself was cool and collected… Now to begin phase two:

After being escorted to private dining area all to themselves by their personal chef and waiter for the meal, the snow boy had been so occupied by rubbing the leather of the seats they had been given to sit on that he did notice Ren conversing with the chef in Chinese. After a few moments of talk, both men nodded, and the Tao glanced over at the Ainu once more, who was glancing around the richly decorated room with wide, curious eyes.

"There is a slight…How shall I say, problem, Horo it seems they will serve us some fruit first, that I have chosen of course, before our meal because I have requested that the fish we will eat for lunch be freshly caught…" The purple haired said calmly, watching the Ainu carefully for any signs of dislike…

"Fruit?"

"Yes Horokeu, fruit…Is that a problem?"

"No! I just never took you for fruit person… That's all"

"A fruit person? What in Gods name is that?"

"Oh come on! You know…"

"No you baka… I don't, now explain because I do not believe I am made out of 'fruit' as a 'fruit person' would be" The Taos' face twisted into an annoyed expression, yet his tone was highly amused…

"Oh come on Renny!" The shorter of the two physically twitched at that nick-name, "A fruit person…Some one who eats fruit…" Horo finished happily a proud look on his face.

"Simple minds enjoy simple things" The purple haired boy murmured to himself in response, glancing upwards as footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. Moments later, a chef appeared, carrying a tray filled with nothing…But strawberries, bananas, grapes and a bowl of whipped cream dipping.

"Well that was quite quick, eat…This are imported directly from China and they are much more…Succulent then the fruits grown here in Japan…Dig in" He stated plainly, waiting for Horokeu to start eating before he did…

Reaching over towards the tray and picking a plump, red strawberry by the green leafy top and observing it for a moment, the snow shaman smiled before dipping the tip into the sweet cream placed in a small bowl before him. Lifting it up, he slowly brought it to his lips, letting his tongue slip out a little, he licked experimentally to taste it… And he liked it!

Allowing his tongue to begin lapping the crème off the fruit, the Ainu was oblivious to the fact the Ren was watching with sudden interest, a bulge quickly forming in his pants… For gods sake! The blunette was living eroticism without even trying…Golden eyes widened even further as he watched Horo proceed to glide the red fruit along his lips, white foam gathering around as he sucked on the fruit innocently, finally taking a bite out of it and licking the crème from his lips…

The Chinese boy let out a small groan, clenching his fists just to keep himself from jumping the Ainu, which was a lot harder then it seemed!

"Ren, you okay?" the Hokkaido native asked softly from across the table, pausing with a concerned look…Well, wouldn't you if your friend suddenly started getting tense in the middle of a lunch?

"Fine…" came the grunted response, and the Tao snatched a berry from the tray and began to eat it, diverting his eyes…Until Horohoro resumed his slow, savory devouring of the helpless strawberry. The Chinese boy watched the scene like a movie, eyes taking in every movement of those pale lips… Ohhh! He couldn't wait until the Ainu was his own, it was not as if Hao or Yoh could be chosen over Tao Ren, right?

Those rather pleasant thoughts were interrupted when the door to their private dining room slammed open and two figures entered the dimly lit area, stepping into the light cast by the lamp above slowly, only to reveal…Hao and Yoh?

"Sorry to interrupt Renny boy, but me and Yoh got hungry" The older of the two Asakuras' smirked, running a hand through his long brown hair and waiting for response… Yoh on the other hand simply grinned meekly from behind him…

Rem froze, eyes narrowing as he opened his moutht o throw an angry retort...

_This _was going to be one long meal...

-----------------------

-GASP- Hao and Yoh crashing the lunch!

-GASP GASP- Horo getting Ren excited over a strawberry XD

-POUT- Sorry about the rather badness of this chapter… I had major writers block and it took quite awhile to pick up again… Next chapter will be better…I promise! XP

Erhmm… A lemon it is… I'll probably only write one though, with the winner, so make sure to vote if you want you lemony-character choice to work out…X3

**Review Response (boy, you guys are the best n.n)**

**sweetsorrowthroughEternity – **XD…Hao it is! Hopefully he can get back in the lead again, ne?

**hORO/rEN For lIFE – **WoW! ItS SoOo MUcH FuN WRItiNg LiKe THiS! X3

**lOSTmYpAIN** – Ren and Horo were made for each other… nods XD

**DayDrEaMiNg-child **– Hao is a dirty little guy, eh? XD… Yoh is so calm while Ren and Hao are literally at each others throats…Maybe he'll win! XD

**onegai-onegai** – yeah… I was thinking that! XD… It may come up later in the story (if there are any lyserg x horo fans out there) or he could just get in the way… as usual? XD

**Deshi-sama** – thanks for the review! n.n

**ShamanLover** – heh XD…Thanks!

**xxxMischiefxxx** – well this is what happens next n.n… Fire and Ice –giggles- it sounds so stereotypical but I cant help but love it! XD

**DarkLuminescense** – Well! Keep on voting and there will be a M Yoh x Horo! XD…Thanks so much for the review!

**Andie** – XD –takes love and puts in pocket- Thanks for the review! (I want more love X3)

**SetsuUzumaki **– Horo uke! Horo uke! –smiles- will do! Its so good to see another horo uke fan… there seem to be so little of us lately, ne? XD

**troetel** – XD…Yeah, I like to respond to the reviewers cause you guys are the best! XD Thanks so much n.n

**Esryeal** – Hao is horny… that made me laugh so hard when I read it XD

**Sailorhirahmoon – **okkie dokkie XD

**ShilvA** – Hao anyone is pretty good (except lyserg –shudders as well-), I agree XD.

**tenisstar1** – oohh! HoroxYoh is adorable, ne? XD… Jeeze! Anyone Horo is adorable for me! XD

**Loki** – fire ice? It is a bit cliché XD…poor Yoh…to bad its true at times… XD

**BinaAzuki** – aww! Thanks so much for the review! I got an e-mail saying you did and it reminded to finish the chapter XD...And yep! Horo is such a naive little baka! X3

-------------------

Hmmm…Please remember to vote, ne? e.e

And throw in some story ideas if you want, im open to any suggestions! ( i have writers block) n.n

Till' next time;

-LEMON wine


	4. Banana Short

The wait is over : 3

D: I am SO SORRY for the overly long delay with this chapter, I just wasn't really feeling an interest in Shaman King, but I'm gonna go back and reread the manga, to get me back in the groove.

So without further ado, here is the score so far:

Ren: 22 (He's dominating the other two XD)

Hao: 19 (He's beating his brother but getting smashed by Ren D:)

Yoh: 18 ( Poor Yoh ..)

Oh Noes ! We have an almost tie between the Asakuras, with Ren in the lead by quite a lot! Hao and Yoh fans should definitely get those votes in!

WARNING: This chapter contains Hao molesting a poor fruit XD

Now, on to the story:

-------------

_This was going to be one long meal…_

"Hey Ren, I didn't know you invited Yoh and Hao!" Horohoro exclaimed, glancing at the Chinese boy next to him curiously.

"I didn't, they just sho-" The purple haired shaman began, but he was suddenly cut off by Hao.

"But the more the merrier, right Horo-chan?" The elder Asakura twin interjected cheekily, his brother smiling from behind him and shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah!" The blunette shouted, causing Ren to wince and send a glare in his direction.

"Unfortunately," The shortest of the four began, sending his sneering at Hao next "I only made reservations for two, and those slots are taken by Horokeu and myself, so if you would kindly leave"

"Actually, me and brother just got seats at the front right now" Yoh said sheepishly, rubbing his head and glancing at Ren quickly before turning his chocolate gaze towards the Ainu.

"Brother and I, your grammar is atrocious" The Tao growled under his breath, shaking his head. "Well, we have a _private _booth, so if you'd be on your way…"

"Ah ah ah, the chef said we could sit over here because it's too crowded out there" Hao tutted, pointing back to the main room, "and, when he saw that we knew you he said it was fine if we sat with you, even if I had to errr…Persuade him a bit" he added with a smirk.

"He used his fire to scare the guy…" Yoh whispered over to Horo, who chuckled nervously in response, which caused the oldest of the four to grin smugly.

"Horo-chan, if I knew you liked comedians I would have put us in a funny_ situation__s_ ages ago" He wiggled his eye brows suggestively, and the blunette turned a faint shade of pink, eyes on the table again. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" The elder finally exclaimed, lunging into the snow shamans lap.

Yoh glanced over when he heard what he thought was a balloon popping…

It just turned out being a vein in Ren's forehead; nothing new.

"Fine, fine, just sit down then! But Hao, you come sit over here, with me or I swear I'll neuter you with my Kwan Dao" the Chinese shaman snarled, and for once, Hao didn't fight, seeing that deadly look in the short boys gold eyes flash dangerously.

He got up slowly from a still blushing Horo, who simply widened his eyes, and took his place next to Ren, the younger Asakura sitting next to the Ainu with a pleasant expression on his face.

"So, fruit for lunch?" Yoh spoke cheerfully, picking up a cherry and popping it into his mouth.

"Simply an entrée baka" Ren muttered darkly, his mind preoccupied with other things, like how many ways he think to kill Hao or how to grab the blunettes attention.

Glancing around the table idly as the others ate and made small talk, the Tao began to formulate his plan for the latter of his two thoughts.

Meanwhile, Horo continued to eat strawberries and cream in his oh-so-special way, leaving Hao staring at him like a hungry animal and Yohs' eyes widening a bit every few seconds.

"You must be hungry Horo-chan, ne?" The elder twin purred, leaning over the table to grab a banana, something devious glinting in his deep brown eyes. The blunette nodded enthusiastically, munching on another strawberry. "Well, so am I" he cooed, slowly peeling the yellow fruit and sliding his hand across it easily waiting for the Ainu to catch on…

The snow shaman blinked at him and smiled, turning his eyes to the tray in front of him and reaching for another berry.

Hao nearly fell off his chair. Was the Hokkaido native really that dense? Or was he just naïve?

"I really like bananas, because they're so _long _and _fit _in my _mouth _perfectly…" He continued in a sultry tone, trying to put on his most seductive face and licking up the poor fruit inch by inch.

Horo froze immediately, turning his black eyes slowly in Hao direction and coughed slightly, face turning a slight shade of pink.

_'I got him…' _The fire shaman smirked inwardly, continuing to lap over the sweet treat.

The ice shaman face was steadily turning redder as his eyes widened pleadingly and he dropped the strawberry, coughing again…

_'Who would've known he would be this eager? Oh well, the better for me… '_

More coughing, and now the blunettes face was turning darker, but Hao concentrated in his lavishing of the fruit, trying to show Horo his rather special _talents_…

_'I'll just take him back to the Inn with me after lunch and we can head to my room and-' _

"Oh my god he's choking!"

Yohs' sharp exclamation shook the brunette from his rather pleasant thoughts of Horohoro, and he snapped his gaze up to see the boy was now clutching at his throat, coughing violently.

"But…? I thought…? The banana!" Hao spluttered, as the two Asakuras stared dumbfounded at the Ainu, whose face was now turning blue.

Ren shot up from his seat, rushing behind Horokeu and wrapping his arms around him from behind, preparing to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him when suddenly Hao was grabbing him and yanking him off.

"I'll do it you twerp!"'

"Can you not see he's choking dobe! Get off me!"

"No, lemme do it!"

"What!? No! I will!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Yoh watched the two argue while Horo clutched at his neck, making wheezing noises.

"You probably want some help now, huh?" He asked lazily, glancing at the blunette who nodded vigorously. "I don't think their gonna stop any time soon so…"

Standing up, the younger Asakura awkwardly positioned himself behind the snow shaman, and, with his hands properly clenched and positioned bellow the abdomen, he began upward thrusts, Horo trying to breathe with every movement.

Yoh on the other hand had his brow furrowed in concentration, grunting with every rather harsh blow…

Hao and Ren both immediately stopped their bickering to glance and the scene before them.

Horo whimpering and gasping for breath, with Yoh behind him, grunting…

Hao and Ren both immediately felt their pants tighten.

------------------------

All right…Im sorry for the shitty horribly short chapter, but Im trying to get myself back into a Shaman King mode so I can finish this story… XD

If you can ever forgive me please review and vote… D;


End file.
